The purpose of this work is to develop a new catheter infusion system that will serve to increase the reliability and effectiveness of hepatic arterial infusion with chemotherapeutic agents as a means of treating malignant tumors in the liver. This system will be designed to ensure that agents infused slowly into the hepatic artery will be adequately mixed in the arterial flow stream, and evenly distributed to all portions of the liver parenchyma, features not inherent in the methods currently being employed clinically. The first phase of studies will be carried out in experimental animal models to determine the anatomic, hemodynamic and rheological factors that are associated with even and uneven distribution of hepatic arterial infusates. The information gained will then be used to construct a geometrically and hemodynamically appropriate bench model of a hepatic arterial pulsatile flow system in which in vitro testing of variously designed catheter-pump combinations can be employed with respect to the adequacy of mixing and distribution of slowly infused materials. When it is apparent that the appropriate components have been developed, the infusion system will then be tested in vivo in animals. Angiographic and radioisotope monitoring and scanning techniques will be used to determine the adequacy of the distribution of materials infused into the hepatic arterial system. As well, using similar techniques, studies will be carried out in the hepatic arterial systems of intact human livers removed at autopsy. The final phase of this work will come when the infusion system developed is tested in human subjects who are in need of hepatic arterial chemotherapy.